Lessons
by x-Lazart-x
Summary: LxLight. It's time Light was taught a few things, about cooking and love.


What the hell am I going to do? I don't want to spend the night with him, especially not alone. But I can't object can I? Imagine how that would look. He's already suspicious of me. I can see it in the looks he sends my way. Mostly he only does it when nobody is looking but I've noticed. How could I not? I can always feel it, burning into my skin, making me feel hot and bothered. Then again, what's the worst that could happen? Alone in a room, for over eight hours, I'm sure I'll manage. How hard could it be?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I'm going crazy. An hour has passed, that's all! It seems like a millennia has come and gone already. Why isn't he saying anything? Shouldn't he be throwing accusations at me? To make me slip up? Or that might be why he's so quiet, hoping I'll get psyched out and blab something, well that's not going to happen. I'm too smart for that one.

"Can we go get something to eat?" his voice interrupted my thinking, bringing me back to the present. "I'm quite a good cook." I doubted it. With all the time he spent consuming food, there was no way he had time to learn to cook it. None the less I followed him into the kitchen.

I was surprised at how well we worked together. Almost thinking as one. He would need the bowl and before he could voice that need, I would have it out and waiting. As we made our dinner I felt him relax beside me. Usually he was tense and alert but he seemed to have dropped that defensive persona. He even started to hum and for the first time I truly realized how young he was. L always acted a lot older and I tended to forget he was really close to my age.

The first few times our hands brushed against each other I jumped, unprepared for the small spark that ran through me. After the third time I stopped jumping, putting the sparks down to static. Without even realizing it I started to sing along to the tune L was humming. I didn't notice until he gave me that 'look' again and smiled.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Okay, so I take it back. He's a good cook. In fact he's better than good, great, maybe even magnificent. And I told him as well. I hadn't meant to but it just kind of slipped out there. His dazzling smile shocked me, making my breath catch in my throat.

"Really?" he asked with a little boy's enthusiasm. "I've never cooked for anyone before but I'd hoped you would like it."

"Why haven't you done it for anyone else?"

"I just…didn't feel like I could. And I still had to practice some more," he shrugged it off but I could tell there was something else. He was hiding something. Why though? What could it possibly be? It was probably something stupid…I don't even care or want to know what it is. He can keep his secrets.

"Why haven't you been interrogating me?" I finally asked, another half hour of silence had passed and it was driving me nuts.

"Because I don't suspect you anymore," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was slow for not working it out already.

"Since when?" I'm officially confused. Wasn't that the whole point in us being cuffed together? The fact that he suspected me? Why were we chained together then? And what made him stop suspecting me?

"Since I decided you sister was a more likely candidate," it was all delivered so calmly that it took a couple of seconds to sink in. Then I saw red.

Before I could stop myself, and I'm not sure I would have even if I could, I was across the couch and punching him as hard as was physically possible. We both went tumbling to the floor as he reflexively kicked back.

"She is not Kira! She would never do that," I wheezed out as we fought, both trying to get the upper hand. The table was knocked out of the way and something fell to the floor, smashing.

Rolling on the round, I got on top of him and thought I had won but the next second his leg slipped round my waist, effectively flipping me over. Grabbing my arms he pinned them both up above my head.

Panting we just stayed like that for a few seconds. Meeting his eyes I realized for the first time just how black they really were, how deep. And then his lips were on mine, both fighting for dominance. It didn't take him long to win the fight and I didn't care, giving in to him. Below him I seemed to melt, as it suddenly occurred to me what all the looks had been for. Then all thinking stopped as I gave my complete attention to the man above me.


End file.
